Hunted
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Bobby is surprised to find a drunken angel in his living room who has a bone to pick with him, and he is also surprised when the reason for her upset is the same person who he made a deal with all those months ago. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Bobby is surprised to find a drunken angel in his living room who has a bone to pick with him, and he is also surprised when the reason for her upset is the same person who he made a deal with all those months ago. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **This fic has a much deeper plot than it appears to have and I have plenty of action, twists and romance lined up for it. There will be mentions of Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel too.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Hunted<strong>

**Chapter One**

It was a normal night at the Roadhouse.

Since their resurrection, Ellen, Jo and Ash had gotten back to normal the best they could, and tonight seemed to be a normal night. Hunters were there, drinking to their last hunts, talking to Ash for information and the occasional few flirting with Jo, but the happy atmosphere was disturbed by the crashing of the bar doors, a young woman with honey-blonde, long, fluffy curls and deep blue eyes staggered in, her black skinny jeans slightly twisted, boots making her unsteady and light blue silky shirt a little more open than it should be, revealing the beginnings of a black lace bra.

"Jo and Ellen Harvelle?" She slurred, "Need a word, girls."

Jo and Ellen were stunned, both pulling out handguns as they approached the bar.

"How can we help you, sweetie?" Ellen asked, "You look like you've had a bit too much to drink."

"M'lookin' for Robert Singer." The woman continued, "It's important. I got a bone to pick with him."

"What bone?" Jo asked, the woman sending a cold glare her way.

"Nothin' for you to know about. I got a bone to pick with someone else and it seems that dear Robert knows him kinda intimately." She rambled, "I need to find him, if you don't mind. I'm a busy woman, I've not got all day...well...night."

"Does Bobby know you?" Ellen asked, the woman shaking her head.

"Not yet, but he will." She said, "If you could tell me where he lives, I'd be pretty grateful."

"What's your name?" Jo asked, the woman grinning.

"Raziel. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Jo dropped the glass she was holding while Ellen gaped at the angel, the woman sniffling and blinking back tears. Great. A drunken, crying angel of the Lord. Perfect.

"Sweetie, what do you need Bobby for?" Ellen asked, "What's he done to...well...make you cry?"

"He kissed my mate!" The angel cried, leaving Ellen and Jo confused.

Bobby had never kissed an angel to their knowledge. Certainly not a man...Oh, dear.

"You talking about Crowley?" Jo asked, the angel screaming and sobbing into her arms at the mention of the name, "Your mate's a demon?"

The drunken angel nodded and continued to cry into her arms. No-one could get _this _upset over Crowley, so they assumed it was the alcohol. Although they were a couple. That might explain it. But how in the name of the good Lord did those too end up being mates? It just didn't make sense to the two hunters.

"He lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Ellen said slowly, "He has a salvage yard."

"Thank you." Raziel replied, staggering away from the bar, "Thanks a..."

She walked into a post, everyone wincing as the bar shook from the impact. She pulled back and shook her head, smiling weakly at the two hunters.

"Tell Ash we miss him upstairs." She said, "That boy throws one hell of a party."

* * *

><p>Things were calm at Bobby Singer's house.<p>

Dean and Sam were falling asleep over books, Gabriel was giggling like a teenager as he watched videos about food getting massacred on YouTube on Sam's laptop, and the occasional screaming from a variety of ingredients was driving Bobby insane.

Castiel was rubbing Dean's back as a mother rubbed her baby's back to send them to sleep as he read a book, while Crowley lounged on Bobby's couch with a glass of whiskey, and Bobby read intently as Castiel did.

The fluttering of wings and a crash sounded, everyone shooting up and racing out to see a young woman struggling to get up off the floor, Castiel and Gabriel rushing forward to her while Crowley gasped, bit his lip and turned around to walk away, the young woman's voice, demonstrating how drunk she was, sounded through the room, her voice low and tone warning.

"Crowley, you stay where you are." She growled, "And you, Robert Singer. I got a bone to pick with both of you!"

"Raziel, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked, taking in the angel's tearful eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"You kissed my mate!" Raziel yelled at Bobby, the hunter turning to look at Crowley who had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why, Crowley? Why did you kiss him?"

"I kiss people all the time, sweetheart, it's my job as a crossroads demon." Crowley said with a sigh, "You know demons have to seal a deal with a kiss, angel."

Raziel burst into tears and Dean and Sam raised eyebrows at Bobby who looked completely confused, while Gabriel and Castiel rubbed the distraught angel's back. So much for things returning to normality.

"I am still hunted and you weren't there!" She slurred, "I needed you!"

Crowley sighed and rubbed his forehead, his head snapping up at the realisation of Raziel's words.

"What do you mean, you're still hunted?"

"I got ambushed!" She sobbed, Gabriel noticing red staining his hand when he pulled it away from her back, "They slit one of my wings...I had to drink to stop the pain...I didn't know where to find anyone..."

The group had never seen Crowley look so scared before and they'd never seen him move as quickly. He was straight by her side as Gabriel and Castiel cleared Bobby's coffee table and padded it up, laying her on it on her stomach while her mate knelt by her side, stroking her hair.

"Which wing, love?" He asked as the angels opened her shirt and took it off, Sam and Dean looking away when they saw the nasty slits up her back.

"M-my left..." Raziel hiccuped, everyone shocked at the tenderness in the demon's voice.

"Alright, we'll patch it up, darling." He promised, "Open them up and we'll take a look."

"Shield your eyes, everyone." Gabriel said, Raziel opening her wings in a burst of light and screaming in pain, the light fading to reveal beautiful white wings stained with blood and flecked with pink and purple towards the outside of them.

Crowley took one look at the damage and he knew that Raziel would go through a lot of pain for it to be prepared.

"Tie her down." Castiel instructed, wincing inwardly at the look on Crowley's face, "Crowley, we have to."

"You can't!" Crowley replied, "You can't tie her down like that, it's not fair!"

"Crowley, she won't stay still while we're doing this, okay?" Gabriel whispered, pulling some thick leather straps out of nowhere as he and Castiel began to buckle her to the table, "Bobby, we need a lot of towels, lots of surgical thread and the biggest needle you've got."

Raziel just lay on her stomach in tears, gasping as Castiel tied her right wing down. Crowley could tell how frightened and uncertain she was and he couldn't do anything to calm her other than talk to her and reassure her.

"Your brothers are going to sew you up." He told her, noticing how she flinched and pressed her face into her arms, "It's alright, love."

He looked to the Winchester boys and Bobby, sighing and shaking his head.

"Get yourselves to the panic room." He ordered, "This isn't going to be something you want to see."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
